


Stop!

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Depression, I fell in love with the song, I found this song like last night, Most of the tags are pretty much just implied, Self Harm, Song fic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Dan is going through a depression episode, will Arin be able to stop him in time?





	Stop!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty much just changing some of the words in the lyrics to be gender specific or names and stuff. The song is Stop by Dalton Rapattoni. Any criticism is welcome, I need some idea of what I’m doing right and wrong with this

It had been years since Dan had felt like this. The empty, pathetic feeling that depression brought with it, he didn’t even really have a reason to be depressed it just kind of showed up one day and caught him off guard. So now he stands here, holding on for dear life, to the railing on the roof. And the ground below him seems looks up and say "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna throw it all away, gonna end it all, or not?” But he’s I'm waiting for the phone to ring, to hear Arins voice again, cause Arins the only one who can save him from this dark and lonely end. But it's getting colder by the second, surrounded by these forget me nots. And second thoughts. And he wants them to,  
“Stop. Please stop. Stop. Please stop.” Well the ground is looking softer, every second that he waits, and the rain is stinging on his skin, as tears fall down his face. He holds Arins picture in his hand, so Arin be with him when he goes. And he recalls the moments that led him to this, all of his mistakes. He says goodbye to all the memories, and lies to his face, ‘cause he was hurting on the inside, so he hurt himself on the outside too. But then came Arin. Arin begged him to, “Stop. Please stop. Stop. Please stop.” And he walks up to the edge, and kisses Arins picture goodbye, and turns around to lean back and then sees Arin with his hand out screaming  
“Stop! Please stop! Stop! Please stop!” But he was just a little too late, Dan touched Arins fingers on his way down, falling faster than he fell for him. And when he looks up he sees you looking down on him, screaming, crying, begging, pleading, weeping. That's when everything Stopped. Stopped. Stopped. Stop.


End file.
